


Choking On Roses

by Joxter (joxterteeth)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emetophobia, Gore, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, i named tootiki's sister tikitoo sue me, it's more like snufkin coughing up blood and flower petals, like mild gore maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joxterteeth/pseuds/Joxter
Summary: the flower language of Lavender Roses is enchantment and love at first sight, they're commonly used by those who wish to express their feelings towards someone they hold dear.In which Snufkin learns he's caught a painful and dangerous conditionthis wasnt really proofread, so there might be some gramar issues here and there and I apologize in advance(this work is on an indefinite hiatus)





	Choking On Roses

**Author's Note:**

> the moomins server i'm a part of had mentioned hanahaki snufkin so i took it upon myself to write a story
> 
> shout out to Jeremy for suggesting Lavender Roses!
> 
> this is going to have multiple chapters bc i have so many ideas for this fic.

It was the last few days of Fall, It was time For Snufkin to start packing up. Moomintroll was out spending the day with Snorkmaiden, giving Snufkin some time to himself as he was getting ready to leave.

 

Snufkin carefully adjusted the wreath of lavender roses Moomintroll had made for him as he wrote a quick letter. He wasn’t sure the troll understood the exact meaning of the flower, only that it was pretty and went nicely with snufkin’s hat.

 

It was when he had finished writing the short letter that Snufkin felt something in his throat, a small sensation he did his best to ignore as he looked over the note he wrote his friend.

_“Moomintroll,_

_May your dreams be sweet and full of joy, I can’t wait to see you next spring_

_Sincerly, Snufkin”_

After fixing a small spelling error and folding it up, Snufkin placed the small note in the mailbox and set off in the opposite direction of Moominhouse to warmer climates.

\-----

Several weeks passed, and the little sensation in his throat got worse and to the point where he had many coughing fits a day. Today was no different, although, it seemed to be worse than before. Snufkin coughed and heaved violently outside of his tent, when suddenly, he felt something wet and foreign fall from his lips

 

Picking it up, Snufkin identified it as a lavender colored petal, covered in what could only be his own blood. He gasped and dropped it with a start, he didn’t know what was wrong, this had never happened before. He’d have to get help before it was too late.

 

But Moominmama was out of the question, seeing as how the Moominfamily was currently in hibernation. Not to mention he was now far from the Valley, and going back would take time Snufkin might not have.

 

Then he remembered, there was someone he could ask for help, and they weren’t that far from where he currently was, only a week away. Snufkin started packing up his camp, going through several more coughing fits and a few heaves that left him spitting up blood and petals. He’d have to visit them as soon as he could.

\-----

When he arrived at the house of this friend, Snufkin looked worse for wear, a small thorny, lavender rosebud had grown its way out of his mouth, and he felt a few others threatening to sprout from his cheek. He knocked on the door, and saw movement inside immediately.

 

“Snufkin! How have you been?”

 

A familiar voice spoke out as the door opened, Scottish accent as thick as she was. A stout round blonde stood in the doorway, She looked almost Identical to TooTiki, but wore a Skipper’s cap and Jacket over that signature red striped sweater.

 

“TikiToo”

 

Snufkin said softly, there was a small bit of blood dripping from his lip and mouth, mainly due to the thorns that pricked whenever he spoke.

 

“I believe I have a problem I need your help with”


End file.
